Wonder Woman v4 7
Synopsis In Firenze, Italy, Eros is more than reluctant to reverse the results of a request by one man to make another fall in love with him. The target has since become obsessed with the man, and Eros is not in the business of making people fall out of love with each other. After sending the man on his way, Eros is suddenly surprised to see Hermes, Wonder Woman, and Lennox standing behind him. They have come for a favour, and Eros is happy to oblige his uncle. Eros points out that pitting the sea and hell against Hera was a mistake, and the cost was too great: Hades took Zola. In order to get her back, Wonder Woman hopes that Eros can take them to Hephaestus, the smith god. With luck, he will arm them with what they need to face Hades. Deep inside Mount Etna is the forge of Hephaestus, where Wonder Woman and company make their case. The smith agrees to give them weapons, but their discussion is interrupted when a huge monster crawls out of the molten pits and kills two of Hephaestus' labourers. Realizing that Hades has sent the creature as punishment for helping Wonder Woman, the smith leaps on it with his hammer, but he is swept up in its jaws. Thinking quickly, Diana overturns a bucket full of water onto the monster, and the molten rock hardens into solid stone. Then, using her lasso, she shatters it to pieces. Afterwards, Hephaestus' labourers come to him and solemnly report that two of their number were killed. This makes Diana realize that the labourers were not automatons as she expected, but they are men. Not only are they men, Eros and Hephaestus explain, but they are Amazons. They are the discarded male children of the Amazons of Paradise Island following their infrequent raids on seafaring ships in which they force themselves on the male crew, and then kill the 'donors'. Nine months later, the births of all of the females are celebrated, while male births are shunned. Hephaestus has been trading weapons to the Amazons in exchange for the male children. That night, Lennox and Wonder Woman sneak out of bed, planning to release all of the Amazon children who have been enslaved, as far as they are concerned. They make their way to Hephaestus' bedroom, and tie him up with the Lasso of Truth. Then, lifting him up and throwing him through the wall, she calls on the men to join her in freedom. However, the labourers turn to her and demand that their master be freed. They explain that if Hephaestus had not taken them in, they would have been drowned in the tide by the Amazons. He saved them and raised them with love. Taken aback, Diana attempts to apologize. Hephaestus calms her, and warns that she should get some rest before she has to go to Hell tomorrow. Appearances *Wonder Woman *Lennox *Hermes *Eros *Hephaestus *Hades (Behind the scenes) *Alex *Cimon *Timeos Links *dccomics.com *DC Database *ComicVine Category:Comic Book Issues __NOWYSIWYG__